


This Is Why They Call It Falling

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No poet ever sauntered gently into love, and neither does Frederick Wentworth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why They Call It Falling

Frederick sees her from across the assembly-room, standing by her brighter sister; but then in response to a friend’s greeting she moves away from the brilliant Miss Elliot, who Frederick has already been presented to, and who he finds overwhelming and haughty. His breath catches, and he directs his gaze at the ceiling rather than stare, for he does not know this girl’s name but she is _lovely_. Dark and delicate, she moves with a self-effacing grace, demure and self-consciously determined to remain in the shadows but glowing with happiness at being among friends nonetheless. She looks up and smiles (regrettably, at someone else) and her face lights up. Features that were pretty in repose become radiant.

“Who is that girl?” Frederick says to the gentleman standing beside him – a young Hussar, invalided home from the Peninsula; service rivalries notwithstanding, it is pleasant to stand beside someone who will _not_ ask him of what it is like to take part in a battle, or if his parents are proud of his service. “The dark-haired young lady, dressed in pink.”

The Hussar glances across the room and smiles. “Talking to the dowager in purple?”

Frederick checks. He had not, in fact, noted the particulars of any one on that side of the room but the dark girl, but she is standing next to an older lady dressed in purple. “Yes.”

“Miss Anne Elliot,” the Hussar says. “Miss Elliot’s second sister – a very pleasant and pretty girl. She is out just this year.” The Hussar takes a sip of negus, and sets his empty glass. “They will strike up for the next dance in moments, Wentworth. Do you ask your Miss Anne for a dance, and I will try my luck with the sister.”

Frederick nods his agreement, and makes his way across the ballroom. He does not care for Miss Elliot, but Miss Anne – Miss Anne is very much in his style.


End file.
